Written Away
by XxTearsOfCrimsonxX
Summary: You were that one country that no one noticed, that one country that was always ignored and pushed out of the crowd. But, whenever you were around, I felt this sense of security. I was always safe, you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. ::Poem/Letter:: - Slight AmericaxCanada.


**A/N ~ I've been meaning to write this a while ago, but I got a little side tracked. Anyways, this is dedicated to my Lil'bro, Canada. Iloveyou~ **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. Only this plot. **

* * *

**Summary: You were that one country that no one noticed, that one country that was always ignored and pushed out of the crowd. But, whenever you were around, I felt this sense of security. I was always safe, you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. ::Poem/Letter:: - Slight AmericaxCanada. Two-shot. **

* * *

**Written Away**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Just stop.

Don't think about him.

He doesn't think about you.

Why should he?

He's happy out there, somewhere.

Slowly forgetting about me.

I'm anything but a hero.

A timed fading thought.

Living each day with a heavy heart.

Hoping I'll find what I sought.

* * *

_**Dear Matthew,**_

_It's me, Alfred._

_Do you remember me?_

_I __**remember **__you._

_I've been thinking about you a lot, lately. My head's starting to hurt._

_You were that __**one **__country no one noticed, that __**one **__country that was always ignored and pushed out of the crowd._

_But… Whenever you were around, there was always this feeling of security. I was always safe, you wouldn't have let anyone hurt me._

_I'm sorry that I treated you the way I did, I was always the centre of attention; and you, you were always the last person on my mind._

_It wasn't fair. Although, you somehow managed to keep everything together, never did I __**once **__see you cry. Never did I __**once **__see you complain._

_Even though it felt like no one else noticed you, Mattie. I was always there, __**noticing **__you. I always stuck up for you whenever someone spoke badly of you._

_I was the __**big brother **__you needed whenever you weren't around._

_I'm not perfect._

_But now that you're gone, Matthew… It feels like another part of me is also gone. I can't remember the last time I genuinely smiled, it's been that long._

_**Where are you Mattie?**_

_I don't know where you've run off to. I don't know if you're safe, I don't know if you're surrounding yourself with __**good **__people._

_Even though I've already __**lost **__you, I'm scared, Mattie. I'm scared that I'm going to lose you __**forever**__._

_I'm __**hurting **__Mattie. It hurts so badly._

… _With each passing day, Right now, it feels like you were just a figment of my imagination._

_I don't want to __**forget **__you, Mattie._

_I just want to __**hold**__ you, more than ever. Not wanting to let go._

_With memories flooding in, and words left unspoken._

_**I love you**_**, **_**Mattie.**_

_Even if I __**claim **__to be a hero._

_In reality, I am nothing._

_A villain, perhaps._

_**Mattie, where are you?**_

_Come back __**soon.**_

_I don't know if I can take this anymore. _

_Please, just… __**Come home**__._

_- Alfred –_

* * *

Alfred stood there at his bedroom window, clutching the letter tightly in his hands. He let out an inaudible sigh, letting the crisp wind blow through his hair.

He didn't know how to send off the letter to his brother, Matthew. He didn't know of the Canadians whereabouts.

Shaking his head, Alfred closed his eyes; a tiny whisper echoing through his clouded mind. Giving a faint smile, he reopened his eyes and looked out towards the sky.

'_If you love someone, you should set them free.'_

Alfred looked back to the letter clasped in his hand, then back towards the sky.

'_And, if they don't come back.'_

Without a second thought, Alfred tossed the letter into the air, watching the paper float effortlessly in the wind.

'_Then they were never yours to begin with.'_

If his intentions were pure, then Alfred wouldn't have to find Matthew.

Matthew would be the one to find Alfred.

* * *

**A/N ~ Alright, finished! Sora, - My Canada, iloveyou~ **


End file.
